


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds unexpected comfort.  Written for Porn Battle XI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

Somehow – call it women’s intuition – she knows when he has finally gotten over Ginny, when he has let go of that dream of a house and a white picket fence and red-headed children and is ready for something else to take its place.

She shows up with Butterbeer and gingersnaps and cherries – a combination only Luna could have come up with – and makes small talk about Nargles and such strange creatures until he is relaxed, warm and happy in her company, and then she kisses him, and somehow it is just that simple: she wants him, and he realizes with sudden joy that he wants her too, as Luna, not as a replacement for Ginny.

Sex with Luna is full of laughter, when she tickles his sides and when he kisses her elbows and when he slides into her, grinning down at her until she pulls him into a long kiss and then runs delicate fingers down his spine, making him shiver and laugh and thrust into her. She laughs when she comes, an oddity that seems fitting somehow; he kisses her while she laughs, swallowing the sounds as though to absorb her joy and learn to share it, and thrusts hard into her, and comes himself.

She sleeps beside him that night, a warm comfort in the dark, wrapped limpet-like around him, hair tickling his nose. He never wants to let her go. In the morning, when he asks her to stay, she kisses his nose and says, “Of course. Home is where you are, Harry,” which is better than any declaration of love could ever be, and he can do nothing but hug her, burying his face in her golden hair and smiling like he has never smiled before.


End file.
